The Last Olympian: Annabeth Style
by Grenna-Chae
Summary: The Last Olympian: Selections from Chapters 20-22 in Annabeth's point of view. Sorry, but I couldn't resist writing this! How I think Annabeth felt about the series of events that happened in those chapters. Dialogue and series of events from book. R&R!


Disclaimer: Everything in _The Last Olympian _belongs to Rick Riordan. Lucky dude.  
A/N: Okay, so I really wanted to post this, because I thought it would be cool. I had fun writing it, and I really don't mind if you don't. But I finished _The Last Olympian _on the 29th —actually, I started it that morning, too, but I'm a fast reader—and I just had to write this. It is Annabeth's POV from just after her mother says she can rebuild Olympus to the little underwater scene at the end of Chapter 22. 6 pages in Word (wow!). It took a long time to write. And I had the book in front of me when I wrote this, so there should be no deviation in sequence of events or dialogue. Thanks! *hugs*

* * *

I was still stunned from my mother's proposal as Poseidon called, "PERCY JACKSON!" My brain was working overtime to try to think of a general design plan, and I barely saw Percy leave my side, bow to Zeus, and kneel at his father's feet. I didn't notice how perfectly silent everything was until Poseidon started talking again.

"Rise, my son," the sea god instructed. "A great hero must be rewarded. Is there anyone here who would deny that my son is deserving?"

I definitely thought that he was. I only prayed that my mother would not object and come up with some foolishly wise reason why he didn't. And that Ares wouldn't disagree because Percy had beaten him years ago. Even that Hera would keep her cursed mouth closed and not think of cursing him with Apollo's cows or something worse. It was bad enough having to deal with regular ones on a regular basis.

No one said a word. I was stunned.

"The Council agrees. Percy Jackson," Zeus announced, "You will have one gift from the gods."

"Any gift?" Percy wondered. And my heart leapt into my throat as Zeus nodded. There was absolutely no way that Percy could be offered what I think he was going to be offered! You just can't turn down _that_ gift from the gods easily. And who would want to? I mean…

"I know what you will ask," Zeus said reluctantly confident, silencing my train of thought annoyingly easily. "The greatest gift of all. Yes, if you want, it shall be yours. The gods have not bestowed this gift on a mortal hero in many centuries, but, Perseus Jackson—if you wish it—you shall be made a god. Immortal. Undying. You shall serve as your father's lieutenant for all time."

"Um…a god?" he repeated, dumbstruck.

"A dimwitted god, apparently," Zeus muttered as his eyes rolled. "But yes. With the consensus of the entire Council, I can make you immortal. Then I will have to put up with you forever." I doubt he enjoyed the idea.

I felt like I was either going to throw up, pass out, or have a panic attack and end up like poor May Castellan. I came very close to all three, but I tried to keep my composure, but my whole body felt cold, and my head seemed disconnected from my body. I bet I looked ready to faint on the spot.

"Hmm," Ares mumbled to himself. His voice sounded like he was underwater. "That means I can smash him to a pulp as often as I want, and he'll just keep coming back for more. I like the idea." Of course he would. He still wasn't over being defeated by Percy when we were twelve, and I doubt that he ever would, until he got a chance to prove himself.

Athena held my eyes as she said, "I approve as well."

So she really disliked Percy that much? Enough to agree to him becoming immortal and having to put up with him forever, just so she could supposedly keep us apart. Well, it was a little too late for that. She should have built him a prison instead that kept him from aging or something, not offered him eternal life.

Percy turned to face me, and I saw a spark of recognition in his eyes. When Thalia was offered to become one of the Hunters, he had looked the same way, until her name was announced. He had assumed that I might have been offered the position instead, and that had seemed to worry him. Even though he was adorable when he was worried, I still hadn't liked seeing him so upset. And then his relief when I wasn't chosen…

He went back to thinking; at least, that's what he seemed to be doing. Who could refuse becoming immortal? Never dying, never aging. Just like Thalia. And he would be his father's _lieutenant_. I knew Percy enough that he would be thrilled to work alongside his father. He loved him, and I was almost positive that Poseidon really cared for him. He would work underwater with Tyson and his half-brothers, rebuilding the palace. He would be happy there. And I knew it. Heck, I was thrilled at being able to do what I loved, possibly with my mother, without the whole undying thing going on.

I thought of what my life would become without him. Sure, he'd be able to visit, but it just wouldn't be the same. He'd be a god. I'd have to respect him like one, which was most likely going to be impossible. Clarisse would have a fit, too, if he had her start bowing at her feet. She'd probably be able to convince her father to fight him. It wouldn't be hard. Or she would just go at him herself, for the satisfaction.

There would be plenty of gorgeous girls out there in the world, too. He'd be able to see them, too. After a couple months, probably, he would totally forget about me. Move onto the next girl, the one who had a pretty face. I mean, I was never one to worry about my looks. Just a t-shirt and shorts were fine with me, with my curly hair pulled back half the time. I wasn't a daughter of Aphrodite.

Percy looked back at me again, and our eyes met. There was no way that he could leave me. I would be somebody else without him. I was the only one who knew where his weak spot was, and we were close enough that I had instinctively known where that was when he had been attacked. Taking the blow for him was one of the easiest decisions in my life, almost like a reflex. And I knew that he would have done the same for me.

There were so many good attributes that he had. Almost any girl would fall for him. He was brave and courageous, caring and kind. He had a good sense of humor, too, although that sometimes got him in serious trouble with a few higher powers. He was really good-looking, too, which didn't hurt. His ego wasn't any bigger than his humor, although there were times in battle when he had complete confidence in himself. But he was perfect.

And I loved him.

"No." Percy's answer vibrated inside my head, a thousand no's repeated over and over. My hands went to my mouth to stop my shriek of joy, but the gods weren't happy.

"No?" Zeus nearly yelled, his voice dangerous, on the edge of exploding. "You are…turning _down _ourgenerous gift?"

Percy replied fast, "I'm honored and everything. Don't get me wrong. It's just…I've got a lot of life left to live. I'd hate to peak in my sophomore year." He looked over to me briefly, and almost smiled. "I do want a gift, though. Do you promise to grant my wish?"

Zeus hesitated. "If it is within our power." My sudden high declined a little, wondering what Percy would ask for.

"It is," he promised. "And it's not even difficult. But I need your promise on the River Styx."

Dionysus looked ready to strangle him with a grape vine. "What? You don't trust us?"

Percy glanced at Hades. "Someone once told me you should always get a solemn oath."

"Guilty," Hades admitted, shrugging.

Zeus didn't seem too thrilled. "Very well! IN the name of the Council, we swear by the River Styx to grant your _reasonable _request as long as it is within our power." Everyone murmured their agreement.

Percy took a breath. "From now on, I want to you (A/N: that's honestly what is in the book—to you) properly recognize the children of the gods. All the children…of _all _the gods," he emphasized.

Relief washed over me like a tidal wave. Again. This was something that would upset the gods, but was very humble of him, too, and considerate to all of the other demigods left in the world who didn't know who their parents were.

Poseidon spoke up. "Percy, what exactly do you mean?"

"Kronos couldn't have risen if it hadn't been for a lot of demigods who felt abandoned by their parents," he explained reasonably. "They felt angry, resentful, and unloved, and they had a good reason."

"You dare accuse—" Zeus interrupted.

"No more undetermined children," he continued without faltering. "I wasn't you to promise to claim your children—all your demigod children—by the time they turn thirteen. They won't be left out in the world on their own at the mercy of monsters. I want them claimed and brought to camp so they can be trained right, and survive."

"Now wait just a moment," Apollo started. But Percy would have none of it.

"And the minor gods," he added. "Nemesis, Hecate, Morpheus, Janus, Hebe—they all deserve a general amnesty and a place at Camp Half-Blood. Their children shouldn't be ignored. Calypso and the other peaceful Titan-kind should be pardoned, too." I wanted to throw something when he mentioned Calypso. "And Hades—"

"Are you calling me a _minor god_?" Hades demanded.

"No, my lord. But your children should not be left out. They should have a cabin at camp. Nico has proven that. No unclaimed demigods will be crammed into the Hermes cabin anymore, wondering who their parents are. They'll have their own cabins, for all the gods. And no more pact of the Big Three. That didn't work anyway. You've got to stop trying to get rid of powerful demigods." I thought that he was a little biased, but I let it slide. "We're going to train them and accept them instead. All children of the gods will be welcomed and treated with respect. That is my wish," he finished.

"Is that all?" Zeus wondered. I couldn't tell if he was slightly amused or annoyed.

Poseidon said, "Percy, you ask much. You presume much."

"I hold you to your oath. All of you." His voice had as much steel as the Golden Gate Bridge.

My mother, oddly enough, was the one to say, "The boy is correct. We have been unwise to ignore our children. It proved a strategic weakness in this war and almost caused our destruction. Percy Jackson, I have had my doubts"—multiple, actually—"but perhaps I was mistaken." She looked at me for a brief moment. "I move that we accept the boy's plan."

"Humph. Being told what to do by a mere child." I doubt that anyone would like the idea. "But I suppose…"

Hermes held to vote. "All in favor." All hands went up.

"Um, thanks." _Now _he lost the words. He could have said something that showed his gratitude more. But that was Percy…

"Honor guard!" Poseidon announced for his son. Cyclopes scrambled to position.

"All hail, Perseus Jackson. Hero of Olympus…and my big brother!" Of course Tyson would brag about that. Who wouldn't?

We spent time talking to the gods and everybody about everything that had happened to them, and in turn to us. Eventually, Percy and I made our way out of the family reunion and headed towards the elevator.

"I'll meet you at the elevator," he said suddenly.

"You sure?" I wondered, staring at his face for what seemed like the thousandth time. His decision was already set. "Yeah, you're sure."

I waited against the doors of the elevator for what seemed like three hours. It was most likely only ten minutes. When Percy came back, he smelled burnt.

"Why do you smell like smoke?"

"Long story," was all he said.

When we exited the elevator, we saw Percy's mom and Paul Blofis trying to convince the security guard to let them up. Only Mr. Blofis wasn't trying. She was yelling.

"I'm telling you, we have to go up! My son—" She saw him. "Percy!" She ran over and hugged him so tight I thought that his eyeballs might pop out. "We saw the building light up blue. But then you didn't come down. You went up _hours _ago!" she complained, letting him go.

"She was a bit anxious," Mr. Blofis said moodily. Percy's mom gave me a hug, too, which felt good.

"I'm all right," he told her. "Everything's okay now."

"Mr. Blofis," I said, "that was wicked sword work." It had been very impressive, considering he couldn't see what he was hacking at. He just shrugged.

"It seemed like the thing to do. But Percy, is this really…I mean, this story about the sixth hundredth floor?"

It would be quite hard to imagine a building so tall. Not for me, though.

"Olympus," Percy finished for him. "Yeah."

"I'd like to see that," Mr. Blofis replied dreamily.

"Paul, it's not for mortals." Yeah, Mrs. Percy's mom, admit that _now_.

Nico suddenly ran in, panting and out of breath. "It's Rachel." I wanted to shut Nico up right then and there. "I just ran into her down on 32nd Street."

"What's she done this time?" I wondered, thinking about that stupid helicopter accident. Well, almost accident, if it hadn't been for me.

"It's where she's gone. I told her should would die if she tried, but she insisted. She just took Blackjack and—"

"She took my Pegasus?" Percy sounded angry.

"She's riding to Half-Blood Hill. She said she had to get to camp."

What an idiot. But I could tell that Percy knew what Nico was talking about, but I didn't. That bothered me.

And off we were to go after some crazy fool who would most likely be eaten by Peleus.

* * *

I overreacted about the whole Rachel thing. What she ended up doing was perfectly fine by me. So what if she would still visit Camp Half-Blood because she was the new Oracle? Even though I could barely believe it. She couldn't be in a relationship, which was all I had ever been worried about, ever since Percy had brought her along in the Labyrinth. Even then I considered her…well…competition.

It was so adorably cute when Juniper caught sight of Grover. She was so happy, she shrieked his name and tackled him with a hug, and everybody cheered for them. But Mrs. O'Leary eating everybody's food? Not so good.

Eventually everyone left the mess hall, and it was only Percy and I left. He was watching the beach, where Grover and Juniper were talking.

"Hey," I said, slipping into the empty bench next to him. "Happy birthday." It was August 18th—his birthday. I bet he didn't even realize it. I showed him the cake—well, giant cupcake, really—that Tyson and I had made. It hadn't been easy. Tyson had kept trying to sneak bits of the batter when I wasn't looking, and I had to keep telling him that if he ate too much, there wouldn't be enough.

"What?" he started.

"It's August 18th. Your birthday, right?" Oh, how humiliating that would be if it wasn't. But I was positive, because the Oracle's prophesy was completed. "Make a wish," I suggested.

"Did you bake this yourself?" he wondered.

"Tyson helped."

"That explains why it looks like a chocolate brick. With extra blue cement." Of course we had to use blue frosting! I laughed. It was his favorite color. Percy blew out the candle, the only one that we had found that wasn't an explosive one.

We shared the cupcake, eating with our fingers only, getting cake and frosting almost everywhere. I was really tempted to shove his face in what was left, but then he'd get me, too.

"You saved the world," I said, starting the conversation.

"We saved the world," he corrected.

I spoke the next sentence happier than I should have. "And Rachel is the new Oracle, which means she won't be dating anybody." Smooth, Annabeth, smooth. Definitely subtle.

"You don't sound disappointed," Percy pointed out. I shrugged.

"Oh, I don't care." Lies.

"Uh-huh." He knew I was lying.

"You got something to say to me, Seaweed Brain?" Ah, yes, the infamous Seaweed Brain title. I loved saying it.

"You'd probably kick my butt." That was an option if he didn't start talking.

"You _know _I'd kick your butt," I replied, rolling my eyes.

"When I was at the River Styx, turning invulnerable…" Not completely invulnerable, though. "Nico said I had to concentrate on one thing that kept me anchored to the world, that made me want to stay mortal."

"Yeah?" I asked, wondering where he was planning on going with that. I kept my eyes on the beach.

"Then on Olympus, when they wanted to make me a god and stuff, I kept thinking—"

"Oh, you _so _wanted to." It was easy for me to talk about it now that it was all over.

"Well, maybe a little," he admitted. "But I didn't, because I thought—I didn't want things to stay the same for eternity, because things could always get better. And I was thinking…"

"Anyone in particular?" I dared to ask, trying not to smile. I had a feeling that I knew who it was. And I was thrilled.

"You're laughing at me," he said suddenly.

"I am not!" I protested.

"You are _so _not making this easy." I laughed now, and draped my hands around his neck.

"I am never, _ever_, going to make things easy for you, Seaweed Brain. Get used to it."

And I kissed him.

It was better than anything that I had ever experienced before, even when I thought that he was giving his life up for me. That kiss had been more of a goodbye. This one was more permanent.

We kissed for what seemed like eternity until someone behind us growled, "Well, it's about time!"

The whole mess hall was filled with eavesdropping campers. I didn't figure them into the equation before. Bad idea. They lifted us onto their shoulders, and I started laughing at the absurdity of it all. It sadly reminded me of Beckendorf and Silena, but I was too happy to let that get me down.

"Oh, come on!" Percy yelled. "Is there no privacy?" I laughed harder.

"The lovebirds need to cool off!" Clarisse announced with obvious glee.

"The canoe lake!" Connor Stoll announced.

Everyone carried us down the hill towards the lake, but they let us hold hands. Percy's face was tomato red, but he was laughing right along with everyone else.

I have to admit, I didn't think they could do it. I mean, getting us onto the dock so they could throw us into deeper water so I wouldn't get hurt. I'm sure they weren't worried about Percy.

Still holding hands, they dumped us into the lake with a splash, and we sank towards the bottom. I opened my eyes and saw them all waiting for us to pop back up, but Percy's hand in mine pulled me down a bit deeper.

He formed an air bubble so I could breathe, and we stayed there. He was laughing, still, because he could breathe underwater. I had to admit, that his little ability there was really cool.

"Now, where were we before we were interrupted?" he said slyly. I grinned. I knew that he was going to keep us down here a while just to make all of the campers mad.

"Hmm," I murmured. "I think I remember." He leaned into me and started where we had left off.

I'll just say that it was the best day of my life as of then.


End file.
